Peter Griffin the Man and Friends
Peter Griffin the Man and Friends is a Family Guy/Thomas parody series made by BiggestThomasFan. This series also features characters from The Cleveland Show, American Dad, King of the Hill, The Simpsons and Salty's Lighthouse Cast (Do Not Edit, Add or Delete!) *Peter as Thomas *Cleveland as Edward *Mort as Henry *Joe as Gordon *Brian as James *Chris as Percy *Herbert as Toby *Quagmire as Duck *Vern & Johnny as Donald & Douglas *Derek Wilcox as Oliver *Stewie as Diesel *Tomak & Bellgarde as Bill & Ben *Dr. Hartman as BoCo *Dianne Simmons as Daisy *Meg as Mavis *Salty (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Stepney *Lois as Emily *Horace as Bertie *Seamus as Salty *Obie as Harvey *Evil Stewie as Arry *Thadeus Griffin as Bert *Kevin Swanson as Fergus *Stan (from American Dad) as Skarloey *Ernie (from The Cleveland Show) as Rheneas *Roger (from American Dad) as Sir Handel *Barry (from American Dad) as Peter Sam *Steve (from American Dad) as Rusty *Rallo (from The Cleveland Show) as Duncan *Mr. Weed as Duke *Randy Newman as Freddie *Greg & Terry (from American Dad) as Mighty Mac *Al Harrington as Arthur *Susie Swanson as Lady *Death as Diesel 10 *Bitch Stewie as Splatter *Bitch Brian as Dodge *Mayor Adam West as Sir Topham Hatt *Carol Pewterschmidt as Lady Hatt *Klaus (from American Dad) as Terence *Professor Frinks (from The Simpsons) as Trevor *Jasper as Toad *Cleveland Jr. as Derek *Ernie the Giant Chicken as Bulgy *Connie D'Amico as Elizabeth *The Evil Monkey as George *Tom Tucker as Murdoch *Carter Pewterschmidt as Spencer *Barbara Pewterschmidt as Caroline *Francis Griffin as Cranky *The "PHONEY" Guy as Scruffey *Avery Bullock (from American Dad) as Mr. Percival *The Seagull (from The Episode, Stew-Roids) as Harold *Jillian as Rosie *Bertram as Smudger *Mr. Taylor as Bulstrode *Jerry the Goose (from the episode, Road to the North Pole) as Jeremy *Bonnie Swanson as Molly *Murial Goldman as Madge *Neil as Whiff *Ollie as Hector *James Woods as D261 *Jake Tucker as Billy *Dale (from King of the Hill) as Dennis *Donna (from The Cleveland Show) as Flora *Loretta as Henrietta *Hayley (from American Dad) as Annie *Roberta (from The Cleveland Show) as Clarabel *Mr. Washee Washee as The Spiteful Breakvan *Hank (from King of the Hill) as Jack *Bobby (from King of the Hill) as Alfie *Lester (from The Cleveland Show) as Patrick *Boomhauer (from King of the Hill) as Oliver (Pack) *Momstabba (from The Cleveland Show) as Max *Oliver Wilkerson (from The Cleveland Show) as Monty *Terry Kimple (from The Cleveland Show) as Kelly *Peggy (from King of the Hill) as Isobella *Tim (from The Cleveland Show) as Byron *Bill (from King of The Hill) as Ned *Joseph (from King of the Hill) as Buster *Bob Memari (from American Dad) as Nelson *Mr. Stricklin (from King of the Hill) as The Foreman *Aunt Chovie (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Miss Jenny *Broderick Brown as Thumper *Dr. Bruce Kaplan as Bertram *Dr. Hibbert (from The Simpsons) as Rocky *Francine (from American Dad) as Belle *Nicole as Old Slow Coach *Toshi (from American Dad) as Hiro *Carl as Victor *Octo (from Salty's Ligthouse) as Kevin *Jimbo, Kearney & Dolph (from The Simpsons) as The Horrid Lorries *Frank & Eddie (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Bash & Dash *Lord Stinker (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Ferdinand *Cappy (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Captain *Dylan as Scruff *Red Fin (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Flynn *Horace as Norman *New Brian as Paxton *Hercules (from Salty's Lighthouse) as City of Truro *Consuela as Mrs. Kyndley *Mickey McFinnigan as Lord Callan Episodes Season 1 *Peter & Joe/Peter Gets Tricked *Cleveland & Joe/Cleveland Helps Out *The Sad Story of Mort/Come Out, Mort! *Cleveland, Joe & Mort/Mort To The Rescue *Peter's Cats/A Big Day For Peter *Peter & The Goombas/Trouble For Peter *Peter & The Breakdown Crane/Peter Saves The Day (S1) *Brian & The Cats/Brian Learns A Lesson *Troublesome Goombas/Foolish Goombas *Brian & The Bus/A Proud Day For Brian *Peter & The Guard/Peter & The Conductor *Peter Goes Fishing *Peter, Klaus & The Snow/Klaus The Fish *Peter & Horace/Peter & Horace's Great Race *Men & Turntables *Trouble In The House *Chris Runs Away *Water/Mort's Special Water *The Flying Kipper *Whistles & Sneezes *Herbert & The Stout Gentlemen/Herbert the Pervert *Peter In Trouble (S1)/Peter Breaks The Rules *Dirty Objects/Brian In A Mess *Off The Road/Joe Takes A Dip *Down The Mine *Peter's Christmas Party Season 2 *Peter, Chris & The Coal/Double Trouble (S2) *Cows/A Cow On The Road *Horace's Chase *Saved From Death *Old Iron *Peter & Professor Frinks/A New Friend For Peter *Chris & The Signal *Quagmire Takes Charge *Chris & Seagull/Chris Proves A Point *The Runaway *Chris Takes The Plunge *Pop Goes The Stewie *Dirty Work (S2)/Stewie's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave For Quagmire *Better Late Than Never *Mr. Washee Washee/Vern & Johnny *The Deputation *Peter Comes To Breakfast *Dianne Simmons *Chris' Predicament *The Humansel *Wrong Road *Cleveland's Exploit *Ghost Boy/Chris' Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Peter & The Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 *A Scarf For Chris *Chris' Promise *Time For Trouble *Joe & The Famous Visitor *Vern's Duck *Peter Gets Bumped *Peter, Chris & The Dragon *Stewie Does It Again *Mort's Forest *The Trouble With Mud *No Joke For Brian *Peter, Chris & The Post Train/Peter, Chris & The Mail Train *Trust Peter *Meg *Herbert's Tightrope *Cleveland, Professor Frinks & The Really Useful Party *Buzz Buzz/Brian Goes Buzz Buzz *All At Sea *One Good Turn *Important Men *Escape *Derek Owns Up *Ernie the Giant Chicken *Heroes *Chris, Brian & The Fruitful Day *Peter & Chris' Christmas Adventure/Peter & Chris' Mountain Adventure Season 4 *Grantubbs *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Four Little Characters *A Bad Day For Roger *Barry & The Refreshment Lady *Goombas/Steve Helps Barry *Home At Last *Rock N Roll *Special Brain *Monkey *Passengers & Polish *Gallant Old Kid/The Gallant Old Kid *Steve To The Rescue *Peter & Salty *Kid Stops Play *Bowled Out *Mort & The Elephant *Jasper Stands By *Bull's Eyes *Peter & The Special Letter *Paint Pots & Queens/Peter Meets The Queen *Fish (S4) *Special Attraction *Mind That Bike Season 5 *Francis Bugs *Horrid Boy *A Better View For Joe *Carol's Birthday Party *Brian & The Trouble With Trees *Joe & The Gremlin *Bye Evil Monkey! *Baa! *Put Upon Chris *Herbert & The Flood *Haunted Mort *Double Teething Troubles *Salty Gets Lost *Herbert's Discovery *Something In The Air *Peter, Chris & Nicole *Peter & The Rumors *Derek's Find *Happy Ever After *Adam West's Holiday *A Surprise For Chris/A Big Surprise For Chris *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Rallo Gets Spooked *Snow *Steve & The Boulder Season 6 *Seamus' Secret *Obie To The Rescue *No Sleep For Francis *A Bad Day For Seagull *Connie D'Amico The Student *The Fogman *Hank Jumps In *A Friend In Need *It's Only Snow *Vaudeville Men Trouble *The World's Strongest Baby *Scaredy Men *Chris & The Haunted Mine *Middle Man *Brian & The Red Balloon *Jack Frost *Joe Takes A Tumble *Chris' Chocolate Crunch *Bumper Bother *Herbert Had A Little Lamb *Peter, Chris & The Squeak *Peter The Jet Man/Peter & The Jet Engine *Cleveland The Very Useful Man/Cleveland The Really Useful Man *Dunkin' Rallo *Steve Saves The Day *Faulty Whistles Season 7 *Lois' New Cats *Chris Gets It Right *Tomak, Bellgarde & Kevin *The Old Bridge *Cleveland's Brass Band *What's The Matter With Mort? *Brian & The Queen of Quahog *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop/The Refreshment Lady's Stand *The Spotless Record *Herbert's Windmill/Herbert & The Windmill *Bad Day At Castle Loch *Ernie & The Roller Coaster *Seamus' Stormy Tale *Snow Man/Derek The Snow Man *Something Fishy *The Runaway Elephant *Peace & Quiet *Kevin Breaks The Rules/Peter & The Search For Kevin *Ernie Rides Again *Seagull & The Flying Horse *The Grand Opening *Best Dressed Man *Joe & Carter *Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes/Peter & The Avalanche *Trusty Steve *Hooray For Peter/Three Cheers For Peter